


Supernatural: Faceless Traveler

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [2]
Category: Slender Man Mythos, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: (This story does NOT reference the Slenderman Stabbing Case. It is a fanfiction made to entertain the readers on the What If scenario of the Winchesters VS Slenderman.) When some missing children cases start to escalate without any evidence to indicate where they might have gone, Sam and Dean will try to figure out what's behind these kidnappings. A strong possibility quickly unfolds when the brothers run into a faceless white man of unusual physical details who may be the reason to malfunctioning machinery and an upscale in mental patients. Once Sam gets a taste of the very tall man's powers, he falls victim to the effects which challenge his mentality. It soon becomes clear that his own life is at stake. Dean will try to hunt the monster down to save Sam before it's too late. (Takes place during Season 3)
Series: Super Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463





	1. ONE

Dean and Sam were in the Impala. Sam had his laptop opened to an article from Fort Worth, Texas. "So, you're telling me that three kids have gone missing in just a few weeks?" ,said Dean. "Yeah and it's not just them. Two kids were reported missing in Salem, Oregon. Another one at Logan, Utah and four more in Ruston, Louisiana. Looks like whatever took them doesn't care about sex or race." "Are there any significant landmarks or locations in these towns?" "Nothing except for a forest." ,said Sam. "We don't know anything else that would want to kidnapped just children." "Actually, we might." "Like what?" ,asked Dean. "A lot of people on forums are saying that it could be Slenderman. Apparently, he's a worldwide legend." Sam typed in some keywords. "And reports of it started in the Medieval Era. Around the 1500's. This is someone's drawing of him." He turned the screen to his view. Dean glanced at the image. "Jesus Christ. What the hell is that thing?" "We haven't confirmed that it is him or it. We should scope out the area and ask some questions first." "I couldn't agree more." ,said Dean. Days passed and the world became darker. At the welcoming sign from Fort Worth, they were on the beginning of the road. The radio had been blasting some classic rock tunes. A static sound grew louder and louder. Garbling the lyrics until no voice could be heard.  
"Damn it!" Dean switched the radio off but the static was still there. Only it didn't come from the radio anymore. "Dean, there's someone watching us." He looked at the rearview mirror. His brow arched at the flash of black and white. The static slowly died down. "I think I can see them." He rolled down the window. He caught a glimpse of the man in the suit. He couldn't see what he looked like as the mysterious man was standing far and near the forest. "Hey! What the hell's your problem?! Don't you have anything better to do?!" The mysterious man disappeared. It took a moment for the brothers to collect their thoughts. "You saw that, didn't you?" ,said Dean. "Uh yep. I sort of wish I hadn't." "Well, we can't leave that behind. Let's start searching for it." "Are you sure? Dean, we don't even know who they are or what they want." ,said Sam. "We'll find answers when we see what it is." Dean drove to the forest where he parked the Impala.

They opened the trunk and pulled out the usual sawed off shotgun, a machete, and kept their handguns under their pants. Dean kept holy water in his pocket just in case. He pulled out his gun. Sam aimed his sawed off. Slowly, they headed deeper into the forest. A tingling sensation ran up his spine. He had trouble breathing quietly. Every once in a while, his breath became visible like a white mist. It was cold but this chill felt different. He was shaking which is something he never did. He was scared but not petrified. He knew how to kill these things. Yet, he wasn't so sure what it was. He said, in a whisper, "Something doesn't feel right." "I get that." "No, I mean-" "Just take a second and focus. We can take this tall freak down." ,said Dean. Listening to his advice, he took a quick breath. He marched on with his brother. Eventually, they were in an opened area. They looked back and front but found no one or nothing anywhere. Slenderman stood near a tree. Camouflage with nature. Sam unintentionally faced the creature. He could see static. His stomach was grumbling. Bile rose to his throat. His head was driving him crazy. As if someone had spun him around too many times.

He dropped his weapon. Falling to his knees where he vomited. "Sam!" Dean knelt. "Damn it. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" "I....H-He's-" He pointed a shaking finger at Slenderman. Dean followed his gaze. "Wait here." He walked on the path leading to the tall creature. Seeing the gangly thing, he fired at him. The bullet didn't move him nor did the Slenderman responded. "Must be a tough guy." He fired some more. Finding his bullets to be useless, he pulled out a bottle of holy water. The Slenderman disappeared. Dean switched his attention to his brother. He grabbed his sawed off and helped Sam up. Sam leaned against his brother. He flinched. Swarms of colors flashed in his vision like LSD. It cuts to static then repeats until the two mix together. With nothing else to vomit, he only gagged. "C'mon Sam. Don't make a mess out of the freaking Impala or my clothes." Dean brought him to the car where he closed the passenger door once he was in.

Sam's eyes widen. He remained fixated on looking up. He wouldn't move or speak. Dean turned. Slenderman stood before him. Dean squeezed the bottle. Holy water stained his suit. Black tentacles sprouted from his back. He wrapped the tentacles over him. He threw him aside. Sam tried to move. He couldn't control himself. Slenderman stepped closer. His tentacles reached out. "Sam! Get down!" The tentacles pierced through the front window. Sam screamed. Dean chopped the tentacles off with a machete. Past screams of Slenderman's victims echoed. The creature itself disappeared. The severed tentacles wiggled. Still remembering that they belonged to the monster who told them to kill the young man. "Sam!" Dean ran to his side. He opened the passenger door. Sam leaned over him. Dean held onto him. He felt something wet. Looking at his hand and Sam's severely damaged shoulder, he realized what had happened.

"We're going to get you to a doctor. I promise." He helped him lean back against the seat. He picked up the empty bottle of what was holy water. His mind wandered for an answer as to what Slenderman was. He had the body of a wendigo, almost, but the smarts of anything or anyone who knew what they were doing. He quickly drove into the town without hesitation on hitting the gas pedal.


	2. TWO

Dean barged in the hospital with Sam in his grip. "Somebody help!" A doctor ran over. A nurse pushed a bed to them. Dean placed him on the bed. "Is he allergic to any medication?" ,asked the nurse. "No! Look, someone stabbed him!" "We understand that sir but we need you to answer our questions." Dean sighed. He answered some other personal questions about his brother.

Quickly, a team brought Sam into the ER. Dean waited impatiently, sitting on a chair, with his foot tapping fast against the floor. A doctor soon came over. Dean stood. "Is he going to be ok?" "Your brother is fine. The sharp weapon that injured him almost hit a fatal point to his shoulder. He was lucky that the perpetrator missed. He did need some stitches but he should be fine now. He's resting if you'd like to see him." "Actually, tell him that I'm fine. I'm going to go out. I need to check something." "Alright, I will." Dean immediately drove to the motel he checked them both into. He opened Sam's laptop to search more about Slenderman.

Pictures of the monster itself were next to an online horror story which spoke of the side effects that came with seeing Slenderman. The article listed out nausea, hallucinations, paranoia, and having Slenderman follow you wherever you go. Either he plans on killing you or taking you in as a possessed servant. Someone who can do his bidding. If this bastard follows his victims then that must mean... "Sam!" He grabbed his keys and ran out.

Sam opened his eyes. He sat up. He flinched at the pain in his arm. He brushed his hand against the cast. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The doctor walked in. "It's good to see you're awake." "What the hell happened? Where's....?" "Agent Hudson? He told me to tell that he's alright. He said he's getting something." "Oh. Tell me doctor, what happened? I don't remember much." "Well, your brother said you got stabbed in the forest. You and him saw a man in a suit go into the woods after watching you. And then you decided to investigate? I'm sorry agent but did you take your morning coffee?" "We're from the FBI. We have to investigate." "I'd hate to be in your shoes." "Yeah, me too." "How about I leave you alone? I'm sure you want to relax." Sam nodded with a smile. "Thanks."

The doctor nodded. He closed the door behind himself. Sam laid back. He looked out the window. The night sky filled with stars held a full moon. Its glow invited him to stare. A black tentacle peeked out from behind the moon. More appeared. Sam jumped off the bed. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. That's impossible! His size can't change. No monster has ever done that. Not the ones we've killed. I must be hallucinating or stressed. He switched the faucet on. Water running was a best distraction for a moment. If this thing can actually change its size then who knows what else its capable of? He splashed some cold water on his face. He met his reflection in the mirror. Shocked to find blood over his face. Somehow, blood was running from the faucet. His hands were stained. He switched off the faucet.

It stopped running but his reflection had changed within seconds. He could see his face rotting away. Blood dripped from his eyes and mouth. As his skin left, there was meat. Some bones revealed themselves from the jaw and chest. His guts spilled out on the floor. Bile rose up from his throat. His legs became weak like jelly. He fell on his knees. He held onto the sink as he doubled over. Vomiting blood. A tooth came out. He clamped his mouth. Another tooth was getting loose. He opened his mouth to speak but more of his teeth came out until there was nothing but his rotting gums. "Mmm! Mmmm!" He pressed the red emergency button on the wall a thousand times.

His gums fell out. An ear piercing scream left his lungs. "Sam! Sam! Snap out of it! It's me!" Dean had been shaking him. He had come back to the hospital to tell Sam about what he found. Once he entered, he heard his brother screaming for bloody murder. Sam met his worried expression. He was breathing hard. "...Dean?" He swallowed. He felt as if his throat had been scratched and torn from all the screaming he did. "Sam, what did you see?" "I...It was horrible! I thought I saw him or it." "Slenderman." He nodded. "Only he was a giant. I ran here so I could wash my face. Maybe I was imagining things, right? But when I looked at myself....Dean, it was like Hell! I don't know what that was! A hallucination or-!" "Alright. Stop. You're fine. You weren't imagining all of that. Not technically."

Sam raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" "I'll tell you more. Can you move?" "I think so." Dean helped him up. They head to the bed. Sam ran his hand through his hair. He sat at the edge of the bed. "None of this makes any sense." "I did get something. I dug some research and found a website. Apparently, he's not even supposed to be real. At least I don't think. There's this website called Creepypasta Wiki. Supposedly, he's just some made up horror story. The first picture about the guy was some photoshop for a contest. That picture you showed me was another photoshop by someone else. Any picture that exists is fake." "Then he's some kind of tulpa." "I guess." "But then why didn't he go after you?" Dean shrugged. "I've only got one year to live." "Maybe they made him into a smart monster. It doesn't seem like anyone has ever almost caught him or tried to." ,said Sam.

"If we don't find any symbols like the ones in that so called Murdoch house then how do we kill this thing? That damn website didn't give me anything about that." "First, we need to check out the forest. Tulpa or not, there's always a weakness." He reached for his shirt on the chair. "They're not going to let you leave." "Well, that's why we have badges." Dean smiled. "That's the Sammy I know."


	3. THREE

Dean parked at the motel. "What are we doing here?" "You are going to stay here while Bobby and I check out the forest. I already called him when you were asleep." "Dean, he knew I was in the hospital. This Slenderman isn't going to stop until I'm dead or he has me!" "Look, what if we looked up his weakness? There's bound to be something." Sam took his laptop from him. He typed in some keywords. "Huh.." "Did you find anything?" "Sort of but not really? It seems like there is a way to kill him. Still, these are just theories." "Whatever we've got is what we need."

Sam cleared his throat. "Apparently, there's a game about Slenderman. A lot of fans say that one of the ways to beat him is by finding all eight pages which have written notes for anyone who finds them. No one really knows who wrote these messages. Some people are speculating that it was Slenderman himself who wrote them. When a person does find all eight pages, Slenderman will disappear forever. Or you must burn the pages and he will burn too. Then there's using the classical salt, iron, or guns but none of those worked. The last option is to create our own character who can equally match Slenderman's strengths." "Why the hell would we ever make another freaking monster?" "If we really can't fight him ourselves then that's our only option."

"No! We're not making one of those things! Even when it kills Slenderman, there's no telling what it will do next!" "If we try to look for those pages and they're not there then we've gone right into his trap!" Dean sighed. "Let's talk about this inside. I could use a drink." He hopped out of the car. Sam pointed straight ahead. "There! It's right there, Dean!" His brother followed his frightened gaze. A man, who was passing by, stared at the two. Confused as to why both brothers were staring at him. "Sorry man. He drank too much." Dean awkwardly smiled. The man rolled his eyes. He went back to looking at his phone. Walking hopefully far from those two weirdos.

Dean walked to Sam's side. He opened the door. "Newsflash Sam. Pointing at something and saying it's there doesn't help your story." Sam got out. "He was right there! I'm telling you he was!" "It was an illusion. Slenderman does that. You should know this already." He grit his teeth. His fists clenched. "C'mon." ,said Dean. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him inside. He locked the door. "I want this to end." Sam ran his hand through his hair. He clutched his head. Walking back and forth. "I can't take this anymore! My head feels like it's on fire! I know he's watching me! Somewhere, he's here! I know he is!" Dean gripped his shoulder. "Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? He's not here!" He opened the fridge. He pulled out two beers. "Here." He handed it to him. "You'll feel much better."

Sam knocked the bottle out of his hand. It broke into pieces once it hit the floor. Beer stained the carpet. "Why won't you listen? He's real!" Dean set the bottle aside. "I know he's real but he wasn't at the parking lot. I didn't see him there." Slenderman stood behind Dean. His tentacles reached out. "He's behind you!" Sam shoved Dean out of the way. Knocking him off his feet. The tentacles pierced through his stomach. He fell on his knees. He gasped for air. "Sammy!" Dean ran to him. "Whatever you're seeing isn't real! He's trying to mess with you!" Sam remained still. His eyes were wide. His mouth gaped opened. Dean slapped him. Leaving a red hand mark. Sam clutched his cheek. He groaned. The illusion had vanished.

There was a knock at the door. Dean opened it. "Bobby, it's good to see you." "Same here. It gets boring being cooped up all day long." Sam went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He greeted Bobby with a handshake. "Hey Bobby." "How do you feel, Sam? Dean told me you both saw that thing. I looked up the legend on this Slenderman." He cleared his throat. "I'm fine." "He's been seeing things." ,said Dean. "What kind of things?" Sam sighed. He bit his lip. "I think he's following me. I know he is. I've seen him everywhere." "If he was everywhere then that guy you pointed at would have seen him." "Look, I don't know what else to tell you guys but I saw what I saw!" "Alright but if we're supposed to kill Slenderman then how do we do that without seeing him?" ,said Bobby. "I've got a plan." ,said Dean. "When were you going to tell me this?" asked Sam.

"I don't have it all planned out. I barely thought about it." He took out a radio from his bag. "With this radio, we can tell if he's nearby or not. He makes devices go crazy so why not use that to our advantage?" "It's an idea but not a good one. He'll hear that and know where we are." "How about a camera? I mean if this guy can really mess with technology like that then a camera should be enough to tell if he's there or not." ,said Bobby. "I'll go buy the camera." "No, you're not. Bobby's going to keep an eye on you and I'm going to get the camera." Dean left the room. Not bothering to wait for his brother to protest. Sam sat at the foot of the bed. He held his hands together. "I can take care of myself. There's nothing wrong with me." Bobby sat at the other bed. "Dean made that deal with a demon because he wanted you to stay alive." "Well, I didn't want that!"  
Sam shook his head. "I wished he could have moved on. Just forget about me." "I thought it was a bad idea too. Thought he was an idiot. But if a demon had come to me after I lost my wife? I'd probably do the same thing." Sam slightly nodded. He took a breath. "I don't know. Maybe I get it."


	4. FOUR

At night, they drove to the forest. Bobby and Sam had flashlights while Dean was holding the camera. "Since I'm the only one who can look at him, I'll keep an eye out." "And we'll look for those pages." ,said Bobby. "The best thing we can do is stare at the ground. I think it's safe to say that the lower half of anything is something that we should be able to see." ,said Sam. "Let's stick together." ,said Dean.

The three headed into the forest. Dean looked around with the camera being slightly annoying. "Man, this is stupid. Who the hell would even film this crap?" "It's not like we're recording anything. All we need is the camera on." ,said Sam. "Let's do this before the sun comes up. I rather be hunting down anything that isn't whatever this is." ,said Bobby. They cautiously made their way deep into the forest.

Dean aimed the camera at all directions. At first, things were eerily quiet. Taking such a long time to find anything until... "Hey, I think there's a page." ,said Sam. He went to a tree where he found a paper nailed to the trunk. It was a messy disturbed message that read, 'ALWAYS WATCHES' and 'NO EYES' at the bottom. The face of Slenderman with X's over what is assumed to be the places where eyes are was in between these heavily underlined phrases. Dean sarcastically said, "Well, that's comforting." Sam pulled the paper off the tree. Static distorted the camera's view. Dean looked at the camera. "Guys, he's here." "Where exactly?" ,said Sam. Bobby froze. "Behind us." "Run!" ,shouted Sam. With their flight instinct kicked in, they never looked back. "Wait a minute! Stop!" ,said Dean. He looked around. "I think he's gone."

"Gone? But he was chasing us." "Now that I think about it. I don't think he was trying to." "How can you be sure?" "He could be toying with us. The lore said he likes to stalk his victims before he kills them or turn them. Make them feel paranoid until they can't live properly." ,said Bobby. "So, he could come at any second." ,said Dean. "Then that means we should keep moving. We got one down. Just seven more to go." And it was like a pattern. They find a page and Slenderman appears and then they run. This cycle was happening over and over. And honestly, Dean was getting irritated. If he could beat this creature with a flashlight, he would.

When they made it to the final page, Bobby placed the pages in a pile. Sam put the last page at the top. He read the written message a second. 'CAN'T RUN'. That phrase sent a chill down his spine. His heart raced. Visibly shaken, he swallowed. Dean poured gasoline over the pile. "C'mon Sam. This crap is going to end."

Sam groaned. Something was breaking his skin. He pulled his sweater off. There was a long cut forming on each of his arms. Deep cuts that made his blood spill. He fell to his knees. He coughed up blood. He cried out. Dean knelt. He forced his brother to face him. "Sam! There's nothing there!" Sam clamped his hands over his ears as he could hear banging of screen doors. Seeming like it was never going to end. "Gah!" "Snap out of it!" He pushed Dean away. "Bobby! Light it!" Bobby pulled out a lighter. He opened it and pressed against the switch. The small fire popped out. Suddenly, he flung off the ground. Dropping the lighter shut and landing hard on the dirt. "Bobby!" Dean turned to find Slenderman right in front of him. "Sam! Run!" He pulled on his arm but he wouldn't budge. "What's the matter with you?" Sam slowly lifted his head. He held a blank stare.  
Slenderman's black tentacles hovered above him. "Sammy! He's controlling you!" Sam tackled Dean. His hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Squeezing hard. Slowing his breathing. Dean gasped for air. "S-Sam...!" He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and opened it. He threw the lighter into the pile where the fire burned the pages. Slenderman opened a wide ungodly spikey torn mouth that had never been seen. Screeching as his body was engulfed in flames. Until there was nothing left but the ashes of his messages. Sam froze. Becoming confused. Dean kicked him back. He coughed up a storm. Sam looked around. "Wha-? Is he...gone?" Dean stood. He rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I think so." Bobby walked over. He was massaging his temple. "Man, am I glad that's over." "I wonder who made him into a tulpa." ,said Sam. "When we find them, I'll knock some sense into them. But honestly, I want to get the hell out of here." ,said Dean.

"You said it. I'm gonna need a drink after this." ,said Bobby. "Count us both in." ,said Dean. They drove back to the motel where after a beer or two, Bobby left the boys. Driving back to Kansas while both brothers took off to whatever town was coming their way. Never looking back at the small town that held a once terrifying nightmare.


End file.
